User blog:Dm geovanie/"Ability Spam" Dragon World Deck
The "Ability Spam" deck is a deck that focuses on spamming on enter or Rest abilities. I'd like to make this blog, and potentially page, an authoritative resource for creating the most optimal deck around, in particular, Dragon Knight's Tap and On-Enter abilities. Please comment any recommendations as well as reasoning behind that recommendation. I'd like to eventually include a strategy section, which can teach a player how to steer the deck before getting behind the wheel. For now, however, I'm focusing on ensuring the card selection is as optimal as possible. Change Log *Version 1.2 **Modified quantities: Dragon Knight, Wittmann x0 (↓2), Dragon Knight, Ryoma x3 (↓1), Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash x0 (↓2), Dragon Barrier x0 (↓3), Red Dragon Shield x0 (↓3), Dragon Knight, Tomoe x2 (↓1), Blue Dragon Shield x4 (↑1), Green Dragon Shield x4 (↑4), Dragon Knight, El Quixote x2 (↑2) **Wittmann has been removed to keep the field clear, and to add an additional avenue of gauging. The third impact has been removed since you want to focus on using the utilities to push, versus over-investing in a finishing move which could potentially fail. And the shields have been modified to exclude Red Dragon Shield which, after testing, doesn't further the deck's strategy in any quantifiable way. **Quantities were also modified to keep the deck at 50 cards. This was an initial design oversight. **Side Deck Changes: Green Dragon Shield x0 (↓2), Dragonic Aura x2 (↑2) **Green shield moved into the main deck and was replaced by Dragonic Aura, which allows you to gauge 2 and gain 1 life when you're equipped with a weapon. *Version 1.1 **Investigating how Dragon Knight, El Quixote could be added to this build. **Modified quantites: Dragon Knight, Tomoe x3 (↓1), Dragon Knight, Slayman x4 (↑1) *Version 1.0 **Very raw version. Will likely cycle through many iterations. Main Deck Card List Main Deck Description Buddy Monster I chose Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane as my buddy because she symbolizes the entire purpose of the deck, tapping a card ability for effect. I also like her art, the spirit of her card, and her historical origin. Plus, as soon as I saw her I knew that I wanted to make a deck like this. But there are two ways you could go in this deck for Buddy choice: *Calamity Jane - Her tap ability allows you to control your opponents options by draining their gauge *Slayman - Aesthetically, he would be an attractive buddy; functionally, he can be called any time there's an opening, unlike Jane Monsters *Size 3 **2x Dragon Knight, Napoleon Napoleon creates the main offensive push of the deck, allowing a triple formation totaling size 5. The 3 Gauge cost shouldn't be too expensive when setting up for a mid- or end-game push, and combined with Iwamoto, you could open your opponent up for real damage. *Size 2 **4x Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane **3x Dragon Knight, Iwamoto **3x Dragon Knight, Rudel Jane is the main size 2 as she allows you to set up a field and start draining your opponent's gauge. The rest of the size 2s have utility effects that you would spam, then return to hand, then set up a stronger field. *Size 1 **3x Dragon Knight, Ryoma **3x Dragon Knight, Maximilian **2x Dragon Knight, Tomoe **2x Dragon Knight, El Quixote Ryoma is the main size 1 as he allows you to bounce a used card back to hand. The best target here would obviously be Jane, since you don't really want to attack with her. But bringing Iwamoto back into hand allows you to take advantage of his ability, and his 3 criticals. Maximilian helps you design your hand, and Tomoe helps you get hand, so they have great synergy together. El Quixote is in the mix to help alleviate the pressure on the gauge. *Size 0 **4x Dragon Knight, Slayman Slayman can turn any dual formation into a triple formation. He's also important for maximizing the gauge drain before returning cards to hand. When times are tough, he can also allow you to reach 4 attacks if you can cast The Skies in your Hand, to open up the center for your weapon. Spells *4x The Skies in your Hand *4x Force Return *4x Blue Dragon Shield *4x Green Dragon Shield The Skies in your Hand and Force Return are your primary spells. You want to make sure you preserve them so you can spam your abilities and be able to clear your field. The Dragon Shields are ran at 8, which is pretty standard fare for Dragon World. Items *4x Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion This "weapon" allows you to become a Dragon Knight. I'd love to stop explaining there, but, to cover functionality, it's a great card. It allows you to gauge just for hitting something, and with 7,000 attack there's plenty it can hit alone. Dependent on the variant you want to play, running a backup weapon like Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle is also possible. You'll want to nix Napoleon, and drop Hyperion to 3, to run 3 of the alternate weapon, to keep the total at 6 (pretty standard ratio). Impacts *2x Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *2x Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy These impacts are utility impacts, so building gauge and trying to spam these could accumulate to a great and sudden advantage. El Quixote, Maximilian, Hyperion, and the Blues are all meant to keep your gauge stacked. Side Deck Card List Side Deck Description The side deck expands the deck's Spell game. Because the deck focuses on the abilities of your monsters, there isn't much need for spells. In the end, the side deck just offers more ways of increasing your gauge and utilyzing the gauge to increase hand options. Knight Counter however, is a great counter to decks that rely on field formation, such as Purgatory Knights, Heroes, and Adventurers. Running 2 - 3 should hopefully ensure you get it into hand right as your opponent has their optimal field and are ready to shenanigan. Category:Blog posts